Airblown Inflatables
Airblown Inflatables are inflatable holiday indoor and outdoor decorations for all occasions. They can be 3 to 16 ft tall/long. There is also a giant airblown movie screen. They are Gemmy's longest lasting line, and one of their most popular. Airblown Motor Evolution Metal base with attachable legs: 2002 Metal base with fold down legs: 2002-2003 Plastic black base with fold down legs: 2004-2012 4ft round inflator with no lights: 2004-2008 3ft-5ft round inflator with light: 2007-present day plastic gray base with fold down legs: 2013-present day plastic outside base with non-foldable legs in big Airblowns: 2004-present day plastic gray base with fold down legs and cover on animated Airblowns: 2012 Setup Instructions If your Airblown Inflatable has a metal/plastic base at the bottom, follow this procedure(works on airblown movie screen too, it just uses 2 inflators) 1. Unfold the legs on the base, make sure the zipper is zipped up(certain ones have pre-unfolded bases that cannot be folded) 2.Plug in the cord of the Airblown Inflatable to a standard outlet and allow to inflate 3.Clip the tethers to the nylon loops/ring grommets(nylon loops, 2007 and later.) (Ring grommets, 2002 to 2006) and insert the base stakes in the hole of the legs If it has a round inflator, follow this procedure 1. Open the small white box included with the Airblown, and take out the plug inside 2. Place the small connectors on the inflator in the jack on the plug 3. Zip up the zipper on the airblown, then plug the adapter into a standard outlet 4.Clip the tethers to the nylon loops on the side of the Airblown, instead of putting the base stakes in a base, put them on the nylon loops at the bottom of the Airblown. Trivia Some Airblowns have different features, such as lights, animations, music, projections, and different materials for unique and realistic looks. In 2013, airblowns with lighted, animated faces that talk and sing were introduced, and in 2015, airblowns with photo-realistic printings were released. Many airblowns are based on media sources from a wide range of different licenses, such as Disney, Warner bros, Nickelodeon, and Hasbro, as well as NCAA mascots. Some Airblowns are sold in Combo Packs, with two Airblowns in one box. Though the first Airblown was released in 2001, the idea was actually conceived in August 2000. Source for the above: http://caselaw.findlaw.com/us-federal-circuit/1140681.html Gemmy does not sell replacement fans, you will have to go to www.yardinflatables.com to find them. Gemmy inflatable ghost trio in pumpkin.jpg|Ghost trio in pumpkin Gemmy inflatable jack-o-lantern.jpg|Classic Jack-o-lantern Gemmy inflatable pumpkin stack.jpg|Classic jack-o-lantern pumpkin stack Gemmy inflatable giant monster.jpg|Giant monster Gemmy inflatable mummy.jpg|Mummy Gemmy inflatable ghost trio in hot rod.jpg|Ghosts in hot rod Gemmy inflatable vampire bat.jpg|Vampire bat Gemmy inflatable purple spider.jpg|purple spider Gemmy inflatable turkey.jpg|classic turkey gemmy inflatable standing turkey.gif|standing turkey Gemmy inflatable santa with bage over back.jpg|Classic Santa w/ bag Gemmy inflatable classic snowman.jpg|Classic snowman Gemmy inflatable polar bear.jpg|Classic polar bear Gemmy inflatable dog with present and tree.jpg|Christmas dog w/ present and tree Gemmy inflatable Christmas dogs.jpg|Christmas dog w/ puppy Gemmy inflatable grinch with max.jpg|Grinch w/ Max Gemmy inflatable Homer Simpson as Santa.jpg|Homer Simpson as Santa Gemmy inflatable Bart Simpson on gifts.jpg|Bart Simpson on presents Gemmy inflatable Homer Simpson as Skeleton.jpg|Homer Simpson as Skeleton Gemmy inflatable Bart simpson as vampire on pumpkins.jpg|Bart Simpson as Vampire on pumpkins Gemmy inflatable Spongebob as Santa on gift.jpg|Spongebob on present gemmy inflatable elmo as santa.jpg|Elmo as Santa Gemmy inflatable scooby doo witch.jpg|Scooby doo as witch Gemmy inflatable snoopy and woodstock halloween.jpg|Snoopy and Woodstock w/ pumpkin Gemmy inflatable multicolor jack o lantern tower.jpg|Multicolored Jack-o-lantern stack Gemmy inflatable snowman family trio.jpg|Snowman family trio Gemmy inflatable elmo with pumpkin stack.jpg|Elmo w/ pumpkin stack Airblown Inflatable Pooh and friends sleigh ride.jpg|Winnie the pooh sleigh ride Gemmy inflatable standing turkey with bag.jpg|Turkey w/ bag Gemmy inflatable ploar bear.jpg|Sitting polar bear Gemmy inflatable penguin holding sign.JPG|Penguin w/ sign Gemmy inflatable polar bear with cub skating.JPG|Polar bear w/ skating cub Gemmy inflatable light show santa and friends band.jpg|Santa Band Gemmy inflatable santa and friends on christmas train.jpg|Santa and friends on train Chunky ghost.jpg|Chunky Ghost snowman.png|Snowman yhst-28553301169418_2265_53513233.gif|Patriotic snowman InfC269.jpg|Santa in sleigh new version Gemmy inflatable Christmas Disney planes.jpg|Disney Planes Dusty (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable christmas football charlie brown.JPG|Charlie Brown with football in box (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Christmas pooh and tigger scene.jpg|Pooh and Tigger Christmas scene Gemmy inflatable dead end train.JPG|Dead end railroad (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable dead lift skeleton.JPG|Dead Lift skeleton (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Easter bunny scooby doo.jpg|Scooby Doo as Easter bunny (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable ghost on tombstone.JPG|Ghost in tombstone (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Halloween hello kitty.jpg|Hello Kitty witch (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Homer simpson skeleton.JPG|Homer Simpson Skeleton (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable mexican skeletons.JPG|Mexican skeletons (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable mickey mouse as monster.JPG|Mickey Mouse as monster (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable monster head.JPG|Lightsync monster head (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable peanuts halloween scene.JPG|Peanuts Halloween scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable red scuirpion.JPG|Red scorpion (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable spongebob flying vampire.JPG|Spongebob vampire flying (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable vampire on coffin skateboard.JPG|Skateboarding vampire (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable vulture on bone.JPG|Vulture sitting on bone (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable neon snowman.JPG|Neon Snowman Gemmy inflatable buzz lightyear Christmas.JPG|Christmas Buzz Lightyear (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Christmas R2D2 from star wars.JPG|Christmas R2D2 Gemmy inflatable Christmas Yoda from star wars.JPG|Christmas Yoda Gemmy inflatable frosty the snowman.JPG|Frosty the snowman Gemmy inflatable polar bear in sweater and hat.JPG|Polar bear in sweater (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa noodling catfish.JPG|Noodling Santa Gemmy inflatable snowman and penguins in igloo.JPG|Snowman and penguin and igloo scene Gemmy inflatable Spongebob as Santa.JPG|Spongebob as Santa/Elf (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable realistic feels santa.JPG|Realistic old world santa Gemmy inflatable Spongebob with Easter egg.jpg|Spongebob with Easter egg (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa kayaking.JPG|Kayaking Santa (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable polar bear and penguin sled rides attacrtion.JPG|Polar bear & Penguin sled rides attraction (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable good ship kringle.JPG|Good ship Kringle (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Christmas mouse band.JPG|Christmas Mouse Band Lightshow (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Angry Birds christmas scene.JPG|Angry Birds Christmas scene Gemmy inflatable Simpsons Christmas chimney scene.JPG|The Simpsons Homer & Bart Chimney scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Monsters inc Halloween scene.JPG|Monsters Inc Halloween scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable skeleton jumping over tombstone.JPG|Skeleton jumping over tombstone (Prototype)|link=P Gemmy inflatable Simpsons Halloween graveyard scene.JPG|The Simpsons Homer & Bart graveyard scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Scooby Doo as vampire.JPG|Scooby Doo as vampire (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable scooby doo in pumpkin patch.JPG|Scooby Doo w/ pumpkins (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable scary vampire bat.JPG|Scary Vampire Bat (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable star wars Christmas scene.JPG|Star wars Yoda Christmas scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Star wars Christmas.JPG|Star Wars Christmas scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Spongebob on chimney.JPG|Spongebob as Santa on chimney (Prototype) University airblowns collection box.jpg|University Airblown Collection Box University airblowns collection-Arkansas.jpg|University Airblown-Arkansas University airblowns collection-Duke.jpg|University Airblown-Duke GEMMY UNIVERSITY OF MICHIGAN SPARTANS 8' SPARTY MASCOT AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE.jpg|University Airblown-Michigan State University airblowns collection-Wisconsin.jpg|University Airblown-Wisconsin University airblowns collection-Texas A&M.jpg|University Airblown-Texas A&M University airblowns collection-Tenessee.jpg|University Airblown-Tennessee University airblowns collection-Penn state.jpg|University Airblown-Penn State University airblowns collection-Nebraska.jpg|University Airblown-Nebraska University airblowns collection-Michigan.jpg|University Airblown-Michigan UNIVERSITY AIRBLOWN COLLECTION Georgia Bulldogs 8' INFLATABLE MASCOT Hairy.jpg|University Airblown-Georgia University AIRBLOWN Collection-University Of North Carolina 8 Foot Tall.jpg|University Airblown-North Carolina University AIRBLOWN Collection-University Of Washington Huskies 8 Foot Tall.jpg|University Airblown-Washington OHIO STATE UNIVERSITY OSU BUCKEYES BRUTUS 8' AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE ~NEW UNUSED.jpg|University Airblown-Ohio State Washington State University WSU Lighted Airblown Inflatable Mascot 8' Foot BUTCH.jpg|University Airblown-Washington State NEW INFLATABLE KENTUCKY UK BASKETBALL LIGHT 8' UNIVERSITY COLLEGE CATS MASCOT.jpg|University Airblown-Kentucky ALABAMA CRIMSON TIDE BIG AL 8 FT INFATABLE.jpg|University Airblown-Alabama University airblowns collection-Texas.JPG|University Airblown-Texas 58504-2.jpg|Cemtery reaper archway|link=Awesomeguy8642 Airblown Inflatable 12.5' Cat Pumpkins Ghosts Halloween Decor Lights Up.JPG|GIANT Pumpkin stack w/ black cat & ghosts 37709-2.jpg|Christmas Big Mouth Billy Bass GEMMY 8FT SHREK SANTA CHRISTMAS LIGHTED AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE YARD DISPLAY, RARE.jpg|Christmas Shrek GEMMY 8FT BUMBLE THE ABOMINABLE SNOWMONSTER LIGHTED AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE DISPLAY.jpg|Rudolph Bumble w/ star GEMMY 8FT DR. SEUSS' CAT IN THE HAT W CHRISTMAS TREE LIGHTED AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE.jpg|The cat in the hat w/ Christmas tree Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Birthday Party Clown 8 Ft Tall L@@k At Pics 2002.jpg|Birthday Party Clown 2003 Gemmy 8ft Lighted Airblown Inflatable Christmas Snowman.JPG|Snowman in blue coat and top hat Gemmy 8' Frankenstein Monster Halloween Airblown Inflatable.JPG|Cartoon Frankenstein w/ spider and bat airblown santa garfield.jpg|Christmas Garfield GEMMY 8FT TOY SOLDIER NUTCRACKER LIGHTED AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE YARD DISPLAY.jpg|Nutcracker solider inflate.jpg|Peeps Chick Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Prototype Frog Swamp Globe Whirlwind Summer Anytime.jpg|Frogs in snowglobe (Prototype) NEW Gemmy Prototype 8'Tall Lighted Easter Tweety Bird EGG Airblown Inflatable.jpg|Easter Tweety (Prototype) Airblown bunny with banner.jpg|Easter Bunny w/ banner RARE Gemmy 8' Lighted Easter Bunny Rabbit wEgg Cart Airblown Inflatable Blow-up.jpg|Easter Bunny w/ egg cart Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Easter Duck 2002 RARE 8 FT TALL.jpg|Easter Duck w/ basket RARE Gemmy 8' Lighted Easter Bunny Rabbit in Basket Airblown Inflatable Blow-up.jpg|Pink Easter bunny in basket Gemmy Airblown Inflatable 8Ft Tall Easter Bunny Holding Egg Rabbit Spring Huge!!.jpg|Easter Bunny w/ giant egg EASTER 6FT AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE POOH BUNNY BASKET.jpg|Easter Winnie the Pooh OVER 6' Lighted Tigger Easter Bunny Rabbit Painting Egg Airblown Inflatable.jpg|Easter Tigger Disney Tigger Easter Egg Airblown Inflatable Gemmy 6' Blow Up with Lights.jpg|Tigger sitting on Easter egg PEANUTS SNOOPY WOODSTOCK EASTER EGG AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE GEMMY 6 FT.jpg|Snoopy & Woodstock lying on Easter egg Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Prototype Easter Bunny Laying Lounging With Flower.jpg|Blue Bunny laying holding flower (Prototype) Gemmy Inflatable Sample Prototype Halloween Headless Horseman.JPG|Headless Horseman scene (Prototype) Gemmy Inflatable Sample Prototype Outdoor Santa Milk Cookies Stand.JPG|Santa at Milk & Cookies drive thru (Prototype) Gemmy Inflatable Sample Prototype Santa Clock Animated.JPG|Christmas Cuckoo Clock (Prototype) Gemmy Inflatable Sample Prototype Santa's Sweets Funnel Cake Stand.JPG|Santa's Sweets Funnel Cakes stand (Prototype) Gemmy Inflatable Sample Prototype Outdoor Snowman Crashed Santa.JPG|Santa crashed into snowman (Prototype) Inflatable 8' Alien ET Airblown Gemmy 2003 Blow Up Prototype Giving Peace Sign.JPG|Giant alien (Prototype) NEW Gemmy Prototype 6' Tall Lighted Easter Bugs Bunny w EGG Airblown Inflatable.jpg|Easter Bugs Bunny (Prototype) Philidelphia eagles NFL snowglobe inflatable.jpg|NFL Snowglobe (Eagles version) 20151013_105800441_iOS.jpg|Smiling skeleton w/ pumpkin (RARE) Gemmy inflatable ghost on pumpkin.JPG|Ghost on a pumpkin (RARE) RARE CLASSIC HALLOWEEN AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE GARFIELD.jpg|Halloween Garfield 9aa8f4e757d6f9859f27e9f13a9f1b55.jpg|Grinch in present (Prototype)|link=Airblown Inflatables 1 5c416abdf1fc1c4a781b26afe91c7965.jpg|Grandma Ran Over By A Reindeer|link=Airblown Inflatables 1_627c70f6610d0e9ec43c029a224c7f79.jpg|Buzz Lightyear (Prototype)|link=Airblown Inflatables 2bfbb648f624ee614612026b8f97ed45.jpg|ghost girl in well (Prototype)|link=Airblown Inflatables Gemmy inflatable Turkey hot tub.jpg|Turkey in hot tub (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable cowboy spongebob.jpg|Spongebob as cowboy (Prototype) St Patrick's Day Gemmy Airblown Leprechaun On Pot Of Gold 6' Tall in BOX.jpg|Leprechaun standing on pot of gold GEMMY Airblown Inflatable St Patricks Day Leprechaun 6 Ft RARE.jpg|Leprechaun w/ pot of gold Gemmy Christmas PROTOTYPE SHAGGY & SCOOBY DOO 8' Airblown Inflatable 2 (1).jpg|Christmas Scooby doo and Shaggy (Prototype)|link=Airblown Inflatables 086786899243lg.jpg|SpongeBob Christmas scene|link=Airblown Inflatables IMG_20160425_210410_483.JPG|Pirate SpongeBob|link=Airblown Inflatables RARE Gemmy Inflatable Airblown 8 Foot Tiki Totem Pole Luau Hawaii Party Light Up.jpg|Tiki Tower Gemmy 9ft Tiki Archway Airblown Inflatable RARE.jpg|Tiki archway 9210acea962b037e4e212518b24aa61d.jpg|leprechaun w/ Shamrock|link=Airblown Inflatables s-l1600 (39).jpg|beer snowglobe|link=Airblown Inflatables 9b4798078263fd5b96d9f92b0e56c248.jpg|birthday Winnie the Pooh (Prototype)|link=Airblown Inflatables 9e64b5f3170e8944a77e845083ffa5a2.jpg|Winnie the Pooh caroling scene|link=Airblown Inflatables 2004 4ft gemmy airblown inflatable Happy birthday cake with candels.jpg|Birthday Cake (4ft version) LOT OF 2 FAMILY GUY INFLATABLES 2005 GEMMY. STEWIE AND PETER. New. 3.jpg|Peter Griffin LOT OF 2 FAMILY GUY INFLATABLES 2005 GEMMY. STEWIE AND PETER. New. 4.jpg|Stewie Griffin Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Grinch In Sleigh With Max Christmas Great Condition!.jpg|The Grinch's sleigh scene GEMMY Snowman With Candy Cane Christmas 8 Foot Airblown Yard Inflatable 2002.jpg|Snowman w/ candy cane GEMMY 6FT SNOWMAN FAMILY LIGHTED CHRISTMAS AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE YARD DISPLAY.jpg|Snowman Family Trio GEMMY 8 FT LOONEY TUNES CHRISTMAS CAROLLING TWEETY BIRD AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE.jpg|Christmas Caroling Tweety Gemmy 6' Moose on Sleigh Christmas Airblown Inflatable.jpg|Moose trio in sleigh IMG_20160425_210055_724.JPG|Christmas M&M's|link=Airblown Inflatables NIB HUGE RARE valentines Tweety Bird AIRBLOWN Inflatable Gemmy.jpg|Valentine's Day Tweety NIB 5' Easter Bunny Elmo. Very Rare..jpg|Easter Elmo (Prototype) Airblown Inflatable Bunny With Parachute.jpg|Bunny w/ parachute (Prototype) Airblown Inflatable Basketball Santa Claus.jpg|Santa playing basketball (Prototype) MICKEY & FRIENDS 7FT. AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE SNOWGLOBE.jpg|Mickey Mouse Snowglobe 7 FT AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE SAINT LOUIS RAMS NFL NFC FOOTBALL LINEMAN.jpg|NFL Lineman NFL AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE CLEVELAND BROWNS RUNNINGBACK.jpg|NFL quarterback 2004 Gemmy Airblown Inflatable Happy Birthday Cake w Candles 7 Ft Tall.jpg|Birthday Cake (7ft version) Airblown Ugly Sweater Scene.jpg|Ugly Sweater Christmas Party Airblown Alligator River Band.jpg|Alligator River Band Gemmy inflatable halloween monster on table.jpg|Frankenstein on electric board (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable halloween pizza truck.jpg|Ghosts with pizza truck (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable halloween scene.jpg|Haunted scenery (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable halloween scooby doo mystery machine scene.jpg|Scooby Doo haunted mystery machine (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable I SCREAM stand.jpg|I SCREAM stand (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable singing haunted tree.jpg|Lightsync haunted tree (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable snoopy christmas scene.jpg|Snoopy Christmas scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable snorkaling flamingo.jpg|Christmas snorkeling flamingo (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable halloween witches in cannon scene.jpg|Witches cannon scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable halloween spider.jpg|Giant spider (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable snoopy in bobsled.jpg|Snoopy in bobsled w/ presents (Prototype) Airblown Inflatable Yo Gabba Gabba Christmas Scene.jpg|Yo Gabba Gabba Christmas Sleigh Scene ANIMATED AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE SANTA ON FIRE.jpg|Santa on fire in chimney w/ reindeer AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE CHRISTMAS SOCK MONKEY.jpg|Christmas Sock Monkey AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE 6' SCOOBY DOO CHRISTMAS MYSTERY MACHINE.jpg|Scooby Doo Christmas Mystery Machine (Prototype) GEMMY PROTOTYPE AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE CHRISTMAS POOH TIGGER EEYORE SLEIGH.jpg|Winnie the pooh sleigh scene (Prototype) 8FT AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE MICKEY MOUSE.jpg|Giant lighted Mickey Mouse (Prototype) AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE CHRISTMAS SCOOBY SNOWMAN.jpg|Scooby Doo as snowman (Prototype) CHRISTMAS Airblown Inflatable SANTA & RUDOLPH Yard Decor HUGE 8 FT TALL!! 2.jpg|Santa & Rudolph SAM THE SNOWMAN AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE.jpg|Sam The Snowman PATRIOTIC JULY 4TH AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE UNCLE SAM 6 FT.jpg|Patriotic bear w/ USA sign 6' AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE UNCLE SAM WITH FLAG AND BANNER.jpg|Uncle Sam w/ flag & banner AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE 8' UNCLE SAM WITH PATRIOTIC BANNER.jpg|Uncle Sam w/ patriotic banner Gemmy PROTOTYPE Airblown Inflatable Halloween Cat Teeter Totter.jpg|Halloween See Saw (Prototype) AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE 4' ST. PATRICK'S MICKEY.jpg|St.Patrick's Day Mickey Mouse (Prototype) AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE 4' ST. PATRICK'S TIGGER.jpg|St. Patrick's Day Tigger (Prototype) AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE 4' HOMER SIMPSON 40 BIRTHDAY.jpg|Homer Simpson 40th birthday (prototype) AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE 4' BIRTHDAY ELMO NEW.jpg|Birthday Elmo (prototype) AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE 4' EASTER DONALD DUCK.jpg|Donald Duck w/ Easter egg (Prototype) AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE 4' EASTER TIGGER.jpg|Easter Tigger (Prototype) AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE 4' EASTER SPONGEBOB ON EGG.jpg|Easter Spongebob (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa in lighthouse.JPG|Christmas lighthouse scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa wester coach scene.jpg|Christmas cowboy carriage (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable christmas house archway.jpg|Christmas house archway (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa with dogs as reindeer.jpg|Santa and sledding dogs scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable christmas hockey game.jpg|Christmas hockey scene (Prototype) Gemmy animated inflatable santa at holiday cheer meter game.jpg|Santa's holiday cheer game (Prototype) Gemmy animated inflatable frosty the snowman christmas train.jpg|Frosty the snowman Christmas train (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa fishing.jpg|Fishing Santa in boat (Prototype) Gemmy 10ft long Airblown santa and friends christmas band.JPG|Santa & Friends Christmas Band Gemmy inflatable santa sleigh ride with zoo animals.jpg|Santa in sleigh w/ jungle animals (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa getting a ticket.jpg|Santa and police man (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable penguins igloo castle.jpg|Penguins in ice castle (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa claus at the gas station.jpg|Santa at gas station (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable winter wonderland friend sledding.jpg|Sledding friends scene (Prototype) Gemmy animated inflatable shivering snowman.jpg|Shivering snowman (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Hello kitty with christmas tree scene.jpg|Hello Kitty Christmas scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable snoopy at his typewriter.jpg|Snoopy at his typewriter (Prototype) Gemmy animated inflatable santa and penguins in christmas tugboat.jpg|Christmas tugboat (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable christmas carolers scene.jpg|Christmas carolers scene Gemmy inflatable sparke dome santa and reindeer.jpg|Santa and reindeer sparkle dome (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable sparke dome snowman group.jpg|Snowman family sparkle dome (Prototype) Gemmy animated inflatable snoopy playing giutar with snowman while dancing.jpg|Snoopy playing guitar w/ Woodstock and snowman (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa with rudolph and tree.jpg|Santa & Rudolph w/ Christmas tree & Present (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable melting snowman.jpg|Global Warming Snowman (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable snoopy's snow machine.jpg|Snoopy's Snow Machine (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable christmas seal.jpg|Christmas seal w/ ball (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable santa's circus act.jpg|Santa's Circus (Prototype) Gemmy animated inflatable santa dancing with fiddle.jpg|Santa playing fiddle w/ snowman & penguin (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable snowman and penguin sleigh scene.jpg|Snow family in sleigh scene (Prototype) Gemmy animated inflatable santa in outhouse with elf.jpg|Santa in outhouse w/ elf (Prototype) Gemmy animated inflatable reindeer ride.jpg|Santa & Elf Reindeer Ride scene (Prototype) Gemmy animated inflatable pooh and tigger on seesaw.jpg|Pooh & Tigger on seesaw Gemmy inflatable Santa's Party Barge.JPG|Santa's party barge Gemmy inflatable Santa in fire truck with dalmatian.JPG|Santa in firetruck w/ dalmatian (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Rudolph with wreath on neck.JPG|Rudolph w/ wreath (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable realistic Santa on chopper.JPG|Realistic Santa Claus on chopper (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable North Pole log flume.JPG|North Pole Log Flume (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable ninja turtles on sled.JPG|Ninja Turtles on sled (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable snowman jack in the box.JPG|Snowman in Jack-in-the-box (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable elves with sleigh.JPG|Elves w/ sleigh (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable elf on the shelf w christmas tree.JPG|Elf on the shelf w/ Christmas tree (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Disney Frozen Snowglobe.JPG|Frozen Snowglobe Gemmy inflatable dancing lady penguin.JPG|Dancing girl penguin (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Christmas whirly cups.JPG|Christmas whirly cups Gemmy inflatable Christmas Archway.JPG|Christmas archway (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable caroling snowmen scene.JPG|Lightsync Caroling Snowmen duo (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable camaflouge Santa and tree.JPG|Camo Santa w/ Camo Christmas Tree (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Halloween bowling scene.JPG|Bowling pin ghosts (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable guts alley zombie.JPG|Guts Alley zombie (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable goofy pumpkin with witch hat.JPG|Silly face pumpkin (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable ghost family.JPG|Ghost family (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable ghost behind pumpkin spider.JPG|Pumpkin spider w/ ghost (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable mouse and cat w pumpkin.JPG|Black Cat w/ mouse in pumpkin (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Giraffe with Christmas tree.JPG|Giraffe w/ Christmas tree (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Minnie Mouse with wreath.JPG|Christmas Minnie Mouse (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Mickey Mouse in Christmas plane.JPG|Mickey Mouse & Pluto in Christmas plane (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Mickey Minnie Halloween.JPG|Mickey & Minnie w/ pumpkin (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable snowman reindeer piano scene.JPG|Reindeer & Snowman piano scene (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable military Santa with sign.JPG|Camo Santa w/ sign (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Dias Hasta Navidad Santa.JPG|Spanish Countdown To Christmas Santa (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Snowman w popcorn scene.JPG|Snowman w/ popcorn machine (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable Snowman in hot air balloon.JPG|Snowman in hot air balloon (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable snoopy in helicopter.JPG|Snoopy and Woodstock in helicopter (Prototype) Gemmy Inflatable silly ghost with top hat.JPG|Silly ghost in top hat (Prototype) Gemmy inflatable scarecrow couple.JPG|Scarecrow couple (Prototype) 8FT. PROTOTYPE TIGGER ARCHWAY INFLATABLE AIRBLOWN.jpg|Halloween Tigger archway (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Candy Corn Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Candy Corn Character w/ hat (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Spider Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Smiling spider w/ top hat (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Witch Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Wacky eyes witch (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Scary Tree Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Cute haunted tree (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Witch Way Inflatable Airblown.jpg|"Which Way" witch (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Wacky Frankenstein Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Wacky Frankenstein (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Pumpkin Scarecrow Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Swaying scarecrow w/ banner (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Mickey Minnie Goofy Train Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Mickey Mouse Halloween Train (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Beach Frankenstein Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Frankenstein Tanning (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Haunted Carriage Hearse Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Kaleidoscope Carriage (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Gargoyle on Tombstone Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Gargoyle on tombstone (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Frankenstein Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Friendly monster w/ banner (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Friendly Ghost Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Friendly ghost (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Skeleton Spare Ribs Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Grilling skeleton (Photoreal version) (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Toy Story Woody Buzz Lighyear Inflatable Airbown.jpg|Toy Story Woody & Buzzy Halloween Scene (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Neon Haunted House Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Neon haunted house w/ ghosts (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Creepy Ghosts Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Creepy ghost trio (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Carriage Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Crystal carriage (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Spare Ribs Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Grilling skeleton (Cartoon version) (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Trick or Treat Inflatable Airblown.jpg|"Trick Or Treat" Pumpkin trio (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Snoopy Pirate Ship Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Peanuts Pirate Ship (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Scary Clown Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Crazy clown archway (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Scary Hand Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Scary purple hand w/ eye (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Pumpkins in Tree Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Pumpkins in tree (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Tree with Ghosts Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Shadow tree w/ ghosts (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Alice and Wonderland Archway Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Alice in wonderland cat archway (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Trick or Treat Zombie Trio Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Zombie trio (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Witch and Frankenstein on Pumpkin Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Witch & Frankenstein in pumpkin (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Skeleton Hand Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Skeleton hand (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Pumpkin Stack Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Scary pumpkin stack (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Ghost Busters Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Ghostbusters Kaleidoscope Laboratory scene (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Peanuts Scene Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Peanuts pumpkin patch scene (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Angry Birds Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Halloween black angry bird (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Iron Man Trick or Treat Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Trick Or Trick Iron Man (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Witch In Calderon Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Witch kicking in Calderon (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Tree Ghost Pumpkin Scene Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Ghost in tree w/ twirling tail (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Scary Plant Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Man eating plant (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Pumpkins Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Pumpkin line (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Peanuts Halloween Campfire Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Snoopy & Woodstock Halloween campfire scene (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Monsters University Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Monsters University Mike on pumpkin (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Monster on Horse Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Reaper riding horse (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Monster Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Creepy monster (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Ghost Tombstone Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Ghost popping out of tombstone (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Halloween Monsters Inc Mike on Pumpkin Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Monster's Inc Mike on pumpkin (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Christmas Elf Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Small elf (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Christmas Plane Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Santa in peppermint plane (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Christmas Santa Elf Basketball Archway Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Christmas basketball archway (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Christmas Scene Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Woodland critter lumberjacks (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Christmas Shaking Snowman Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Shivering snowman (Prototype) Gemmy Prototype Minnie Mouse Christmas Bow-tique Inflatable Airblown.jpg|Minnie Mouse Christmas Bow-tique (Prototype) Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Dory.jpg|Dory Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Ghost House Archway.jpg|Haunted House Archway Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Gone batty minion.jpg|Giant Gone Batty Minion Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Jack-O-Lantern Clown.jpeg|Pumpkin Clown Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Halloween Skeleton Doghouse.jpeg|Skeleton dog & cat Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Halloween Elephant.jpeg|Halloween elephant Airblown Inflatable Jack Skellington.jpg|Jack Skellington Airblown Inflatable Jack Skellington on pumpkin.jpg|Jack Skellington on pumpkin Airblown Inflatable Jack Skellington on tombstone.jpg|Jack Skellington on tombstone Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Carl Minion wearing scarf.jpeg|Christmas Carl minion Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Christmas Chipmunk with acorn.jpeg|Christmas squirrel w/ acorn Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Photorealistic Buddy The Elf.jpg|Photorealistic Buddy the elf Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Minions Christmas Car scene.jpg|Minions Christmas car scene Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Christmas Poppy.jpeg|Poppy with candy cane Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Christmas Cocker Spaniel.jpg|Christmas Cocker Spaniel Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Christmas Lion.jpg|Christmas Lion Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Olaf & Sven.jpg|Sven and Olaf Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Christmas Captain America.jpg|Christmas Captain America s-l1600 (21).jpg|4 foot Frankenstein|link=Airblown Inflatables CowboySnowmanInflatable.jpg|Cowboy snowman 4ft Party Sign Inflatable.jpg|4 ft. Party SIgn Inflatable Jack in the box.jpg|"Pop goes the evil" jack in the box Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Stay Puft Marsmallow Man.jpg|Stay Puft Marshmallow Man Gemmy 2016 inflatable-Slimer on tomb.jpg|Slimer in tombstone AIRBLOWN INFLATABLE POOH TIGGER AND EEYORE CHRISTMAS SLEIGH RIDE.jpg|Pooh, Tigger & Eeyore Sledding Photorealistic Inflatable Airblown Chevy Chase.jpg|Photorealistic Chevy Chase thumbnail.jpg|Spongebob with Happy Birthday Banner 77d7a87c606d387312521b801b2d9aa8--spongebob-sled.jpg|Spongebob on Sled (Prototype) 3-ft-gemmy-christmas-airblown-inflatable-spongebob-squarepants-with-wreath.jpg|Spongebob in Wreath Gemmy_inflatable_talking_spongebob_2.jpg|Talking Spongebob b5bf4101ac975dfa605f5696678a3ad0.jpg|Spongebob as Christmas Tree 87648-2.jpg|Spongebob with Santa Hat Category:Series Category:Classic Gemmy Category:Licenced products Category:Outdoor Decor Category:Frosty the snowman Category:Spongebob Category:Disney Category:Peanuts Category:Looney Tunes Category:Sesame Street Category:Pooh Category:The Simpsons Category:Scooby doo Category:Halloween Category:Christmas Category:2001 Category:2002 Category:2003 Category:2004 Category:2005 Category:2006 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:Modern Gemmy Category:2007 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:2016 Category:Prototypes Category:Garfield Category:M&M Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Hello Kitty Category:Easter Category:Shrek Category:Easy To Find Category:Neutral to find Category:Hard To Find Category:The Grinch Category:Despicable Me Category:2017 Category:Nightmare before Christmas Category:Trolls Category:2018 Category:Lowe's Category:Menards Category:Target Category:At Home Category:Home Depot Category:Walmart Category:St. Patrick's Day